Skeptical worry of unexpected events in 12 heists
by tzswei
Summary: Kaitou kid invited his favorite detective Shinichi to his heist, but he never expected murder happen before he could launch his surprise. With time delayed, he was not planning any time to touch landing, he was skeptical when Miwako is around and she was not her usual self as he thought so. One chapter rewritten
1. Jirokichi's woes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own characters as they belong to Gosho. I own plot I create for this story only and new characters I make in story.

**CHAPTER 1 - **Jirokichi's woes

I was riding on skateboard, but when I reached the site I saw few familiar people around Jirokichi Shizuki as I walked in after jump down from skateboard. I heard his angry voice when I walk further, he was pointing left and right as he gave orders to few security guards he recruited; they were glad to clear coast from him as if they obliged. Only people who stayed were officer Miwako, Takagi, Inspector Megure, Nakamori, Ran and Uncle Kogoro, they were chatting among themselves, while I was running up towards them; Ran noticed me before she waved at me. Excitedly, she was smiling at me when I reached her side.

"Conan-kun, feeling excited?" she asked with restless voice. But I didn't have a chance replying when I heard Sonoko's voice interrupting.

"Of course we're excited, isn't it, brat?" Sonoko's drawl voice said with a smirk as she glancing at me.

"O- of course," I said, looked away from her when I felt sweat coming, started to feel it rolling.

"Okay, get ready and get away from here!" Jirokichi barked, as if he in charge. His barking voice causing few people and officer jump in surprise.

"The Kid will coming soon any minute. We might as well scram for trap to arrest Kid, we dawdle here does not help, at one bit."

Jirokichi did not finish his sentence when Miwako butt in with angry stare at him.

"We have murder case at here, you have no right to order but Inspector Megure-"

"I'm aware of it but it does not help staying here if caught by trap. You already see it's power, would you dare it's capability? It's not for you as you know, but it's already timed when touch by Kaitou Kid. Let's not argue-"

"Leave the corpse there and let it mutilated by the trap? It is the last thing you give your words of wisdom to me, we still have murderer in large as it's not your call and jurisdiction over the public museum. If you wish to have thief arrest by Nakamori, I insist now you take back and save argument for me after corpse removal from museum and we can continue, or not we'll see to our decision to proceed with Nakamori catching Kaitou Kid."

Jirokichi looked vividly at Miwako for first time when noticing her seriousness in her tone, gritting his teeth together, but did not said anything with his eyes look like they were going to pop out any minute as if he incline to make it worse by arguing next second.

"Let us take over, it won't take too long as we'll assure you they're fast in their feet. Thank you for co-operation."

Megure and friends watched with concern but remained quiet when Miwako did all talking, and only receive a smile from her on attempt to lighten up with response, of their weak smiles return her. But they snapped out of it when she send orders to one of the new officer who come to report Megure, he ran to other side when receiving Miwako's before he has chance to ask Inspector Megure.

I then checked my watch before I looked up at the sky, a moment earlier I swore I saw Kid gliding by. But what caught me into thought, is a new case I haven't started investigating and I have a feeling the Kid won't appear before I crack the case.

'_A murder? And that's I'm going to solve soon…'_


	2. Like Rubik's cube

**Disclaimer:** I don't own characters as they belong to Gosho. I own plot I create for this story only and new characters I make in story.

**CHAPTER 2** -Like Rubik's cube

One hour later, Kaitou Kid had not show up, Jirokichi looked indignant as he received no news from his servant, or messenger, before he was berated under his tone only he can hear. I have a suspicion what he has as his benefit of doubt. I can't blame him, as Kaitou Kid is one type of guy who won't fall to heavy trick easily, and we already received another duplicated notes, which distribute in the air as they were fallen ten minutes earlier.

_I will come and claim tomorrow night,_

_the jewel of Shizuki's Lily ruby._

_Kaitou Kid_

After I read it, and as usual it was drawn with picture as his signature, his doodle art appear after his name.

What makes one person happy was Miwako Satou, now she was smiling with curious glance in air but was disappointed the moment she picked up his note, and has it tuck in into her pocket as she has her right arms around Takagi's left; he blushed one second when her hands touched his arm in a millisecond ago.

"Oh Miwako, we're… still working," he said wearily but consequently did not retract back his arm; instead, however he smiled with a sheepish look.

"Oh Takagi…" she giggled and covering her mouth, blushing a bit.

"Eh, Miwako? You- you're alright?" Takagi looked at her as his sweat appeared on his face, which started to roll down any time soon, as it was now.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I was teasing you!" said Miwako, burst out in laughter. "I never thought you will take me seriously! Am I really that bad?"

"Wh- what? Mi-Miwako!" Takagi looked flabbergasted, as if he has a tongue was caught together twisting. "wait, in no other words, the purpose of this is to make you look bad as I look silly, like kid has vanilla on floor by one lick off the cone?"

Miwako fight not to laugh; she watched seriously at him with somber gaze.

"Really, you don't see my humor?" she asked with fake expression of innocence she mustered, away from real one.

"Eh, maybe… Or maybe not… But okay, I admit it's funny," he said with his lip pout together, including deadpanned face however, Conan could tell it was tell tale sign of his confusion.

"I just don't read you because what I deduce is, you intend for romantic attention to get me thinking away from Kaitou Kid."

"It's possible. Or you could suggest we can laugh at our own joke," Miwako was thus smiling patiently as she watched at him with amusement.

And all was ended the moment if I could hold back accidental cough came out from my mouth but I didn't, therefore they snapped out their reverie as Miwako couldn't help laughing first, before followed by Takagi as this motion earned long glare from Megure.

"We're fine! Megure-keibu, I have a question to ask. Do you find earlier conversation is a bit fishy?" Takagi asked, changing subject.

"I've noticed but I thought you're not going to point out earlier when you talking to her," Megure twitched his lip as he watched Takagi.

"Yeah… Anyway it's about Jirokichi, any one, do notice?" stated Takagi, as he watched with serious expression. "It's unusual he usually co-operate in past when there is a case around."

"What Takagi said had me thinking about it, I feel uneasy about this case. Sonoko tell me yesterday Jirokichi did not plan to kill as he intended to pull web up around ruby if Kaitou Kid caught. Kaitou Kid did right thing did not plan to proceed plan. It is spike this time, when we found out truth of sliding tile hiding them below. That is not Jirokichi's style if he is Kid's friendly rival."

She rested her chin above her thumb, her eyes stared down at floor, contemplating.

"Could it be foul play?" I interrupted in just right timing when they have their head down looking at me automatically like I used to in the past. I gave them my genuine smile of great knowledge, a winning smirk.

"What if it's one of Jirokichi's subordinates tamper with it, by adding or putting them? Jirokichi is famous, and any one of his can use his name to over ride his decision to gain his mean, and goal…" I said as I pointing facts, which often abused by any one like murderer who want to use under means.

"You could think that way. Boy, is it Kogoro keep feeding you all warped ideas and facts? I'm having a feeling you going to say that next…"

Megure's lip twitched as he watched at me with his long look which giving me jitters, and sweat responding.

I let out weak laugh. "Yeah, I was about to say that. You're so clever, Inspector Megure!"

"I knew it. In matter of time and future, I'm not surprised to see you become detective for working as Kogoro's small assistant." Megure's smile following mine as his gaze was stayed still on me.

"As Sherlock!"

My smile widened as I felt my inner self crumbling inside me. But hey, no one knows me well but myself and best friends. Intelligence is my best friend whenever I was around police and detectives, I used to be one in past, and it was a long story, Conan Edogowa is my fake name for my child-body-like form. It explained reason why I often talk like adult; my real name is Shinichi Kudou.

I have other best friend who knows me well by taking twice of my time with him when we were at Holmes freak case in beach villa cottage long ago. And it was when he figured me out who I am: Shinichi Kudou, 16 years old, Detective of East, friendly rival of Heiji Hattori, he was Detective of West.

We don't resemble much as I was more reserved, he was hot-blooded for his greater impulse; usually he acted on it if he has plan to save and getting immediate resolution. If I said out loud, get me in trouble but it was ironically funny enough. However Heiji and I became fast friends after hanging out together on visiting time.

Now he was in Osaka and possibly he was with his childhood friend Kazuha, as they were ideally couple in my mind. But I no longer thinking of it when I felt pat gently on my shoulder, before I looked up at startling eyes which belong to Ran; my childhood best friend, and she often picked on by Sonoko as my 'husband', and she had me thinking of her eyes after my proclamation, I felt myself steer around by her while the police were minding in deep conversation.

"Conan-kun! You can't go in and interrupt them working!" said Ran, looked annoyed, before I could catch opportunity to say something but at same moment I was lifted up in her arms with blushing cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Ran-nee-chan!" I responded with apologetic smile.

At that same time, Miwako was looking at me as if she noticed I was in her arms.

"Conan-kun, you don't mind me having a word with you?" she asked.

"Sure!" replied I, with slight enthusiastic tone in voice thinking it was about the case she was about to ask.

"I can take care of him Ran, I promise I will return him soon," Miwako promised with her hand together, waving it quickly and Ran gave in.

"Okay. Make sure he doesn't wander as robotic walking rabbit."

"Hey!" I turned affronted by comment she made for me. "I heard that."

"Oh Ran, it's short conversation won't take up long time," said Miwako. "Before we know conversation finish, I will have him in my arm hugging."

"Okay," Ran responded, and gave me warning glare.

"I won't wander off I promise. Ran-nee-chan." I promised with a nod, consequently she grinned in triumph, looked satisfied then walked off.

"We need few words. But you know its figure of speech we'll have a lot discussion in depth."

"This case doesn't sound good," I agreed.

"Indeed. I have a strong suspicion but I unable to point out. I have to clarify to understand."

"How does the kid can help, Detective Satou…" asked Megure as he watched us interacting for first time, I have a full conversation with her and him around.

"He sees things when adult can't pinpoint in their search, like the kids can play Rubik's cube into perfect condition," stated Takagi.

Miwako gawked at him for first time but he noticed her gaze.

"That was the best and intelligent comment about Conan's mentality I've heard from you."

"Thank you."

This conversation and mysterious comment have me think in summary; it posed as omen for everything going to happen soon. If I noticed earlier of Jirokichi's face, and strange words he emphasize early, as I just don't quite like and want to see what happen next in the museum.


	3. Omen of shooting stars

**Disclaimer:** I don't own characters as they belong to Gosho. I own plot I create for this story only and new characters I make in story.

**Chapter 3:** Omen of shooting stars

Miwako watched at me with serious disbelief, and somber look, after heard from me about gravity of the case.

"Seriously I don't like sound of each word spoken to me."

"Neither do I" replied I.

Miwako and I had a quick brief talk but it was trivial, a small clue which may not be enough to gather much information piecing together. We were frowning together as Megure looked seriously over the conversation we have elaborate, but he was scratching his head as I notice his bafflement intensified.

_Why I keep having bad feeling?_ I thought as I looked down at corridor which leaded to museum where the trap laid, a dull silence fill in the air as my imaginary bulb in my head light up at same time, I gasped in surprise. My gasp in corridor caused a trigger in a room where detectives turned around to look at me with curiosity for my answer.

"Is the corpse wearing a mask?"

I asked but the detectives looked at me with eyebrow raise from surprise, as they didn't expect the question raise up from me.

"The autopsy result return, proven negative."

Takagi answered.

"Does anyone know where Nakamori-keibu is? Is he at headquarter or already heading home? If he was delayed to stay here a moment before started his way home we may have a chance to ask him few questions."

"Wait a moment, why you need to ask him?"

Miwako looked at me with her frown deepen at mystery I have pull around her now, as she watched me with her unhappy pout. I instantly grabbed her arms before pulled myself forward for further probing.

"Do any one know his hand phone number? We need him here if he wasn't gone yet! Quickly! Or call him for answer! NOW!"

"What you want to ask him about?"

"Ask him does he has the key which given by uncle Jirokichi."

I explain, but Takagi has his phone out and already start dialing as he waiting for Nakamori's answer. It was picked up three seconds later and he quickly has his hand phone put next to my ear for my turn.

Megure bend down right next to me with full attention listening in to Nakamori and I; Nakamori's voice greeted me: "Young detective, now it's off duty. If it's about work, make it short and sharp or stop dillydallying over the phone."

"Yes, sir. It's Conan Edogowa over the phone. It is about work but I just want to ask one question only. Did uncle Jirokichi ask you to return key before return home?"

"Jirokichi? He did, he says it's for precautions so he don't want me taking risk, for having it stolen. Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you." I said gratefully, as next one second I switched hand phone off.

"Edogowa, fill me in your answer if the question lead to a conclusion we don't know."

I peered up, return knowing glance at their attentive stare.

"Uncle Jirokichi is missing. The fake one has Nakamori's key but he doesn't know Jirokichi already has duplicates. It's likely he lock real one up. This heist is intended for murder, if there were no suspects, we're dealing with invisible murderer who is one of the subordinates. It's his servant, now likely at the crowd wearing a cap or a hat."

Miwako nodded as she tapped on earphone, which attached to left ear.

"Take note of any suspect wearing a hat or cap and their fishy behavior, tail in shadow before make arrest if attempted escape!"

"Good job! If Jirokichi isn't the corpse we stand a chance if we found him quickly before murderer does. Before any murder happen so _go_ now! Find him!"

Luckily Sonoko wasn't present to hear her uncle was missing, she return home early, and Kogoro was at the bar drinking with assumption thinking the heist is over. But from one look my luck wasn't side with me the moment I hear Ran calling for me, that wasn't the best time.

"Miwako-keiji, I got to go."

I said quickly as I leap out of her lap before she could catch me and register to figure out where I went.

"Wait-"

Miwako stretched out her arms but Takagi steered her away as partner with plan to work on tracking. I looked apologetically however when I hear Ran's voice again I ran faster to museum and round half fountain shaped perimeter of protection to next corridor where I hide behind black tempest column.

"Conan!"

Ran's call echoed through museum as her legs ran past me forward and I hide other side without making sound. I peeked sideway as I watch her disappeared through opened door at opposite of museum. When I realize the coast was clear, I let out deep breath.

I sat down while I looked at the ceiling above, smiling as I looked up as Ran won't anytime come to disturb, but I knew she meant well, there were certain things need me to do alone. When I thought of Kogoro I understand immediately what was his feeling if I don't forgive myself when anything befallen Ran, and to him I'm a freeloader, if I stay at museum getting things done well I don't mind since I am detective.

From corner of my eye I suddenly noticed of shooting stars above me, where I watched with awe at the night sky above. The dark sky was bright and filled with sparkling stars; the ceiling was transparent tile of dome, if flying stranger looking in the person immediately knowing it was a trap except Kaitou Kid as this heist was meant for him.

And that was when I noticed the changes. I stood up to watch another flying shadow, as it was heading to museum like a comet of shadow. When its sight is getting clearer I watched with horror, and skid to hide behind column again. I didn't get a chance to when I felt the ground shaken as I wobbled on my feet, propelled forward by shaking force of ignited earthquake; a bomb.

The ceiling collapsed in and the column I hide behind cracked with cutting jagged lines, it started to follow in when I ran forward to the door. The ceiling above me started to cave in and enveloped my path, blocking my way as they missed.

I heard echo of Ran's yell; it came from the door behind, Ran has heard loud commotion from museum and the ground was still vibrating, however the door was totally obscured by huge remains and debris of broken ceiling. And it followed by Ran's scream for my fake name.

"Ran-nee-chan…" weakly I called but I ran opposite, where I found the door was also blocked by the remains. Looked back at the middle of museum, I found the ruby was missing; the case was on floor among the glass debris, and the ruby likely was nearby.

I heard my uncle's shout for me, then following it where it came from. At that moment, I saw Jirokichi and Miwako were with him and policemen running towards the devastation, his mouth dropped wide open at the sight.

"Look out behind you!"

Before I could turn around to see what the alert was, I was obscured by white; a cloth hanging around my face as I momentarily spluttered, the wind caught me up as I feel my weight turned light on my feet when it flew back for me enough to suck in more breath. At that moment I hear a forceful sound, which sounded like a loud crunch on floor hammering down. I unable to look back there as I caught the glimpse of museum shrunken a bit but the reflection of light had my eyes closed a second.

"I'm kidnapping you. If there is no gem, you're the replacement."

A voice was near my ear, with joking tone.

As I predicted who has rescue me, but the sentence had me confirmed who it was and I couldn't help groaning after eventful night in museum.


	4. Mysterious ways

**Disclaimer:** I don't own characters as they belong to Gosho. I own plot I create for this story only and new characters I make in story.

**Chapter 4** - Mysterious ways

I have no clue how I passed out, but one person I can blame on is Kaitou Kid. First thing I woke up is to see white wall, sighed as slowly sat up. I looked at the wall and immediately know where I am: in hospital. '_He send me in?'_

I looked at the window and realize it was early morning when I got out of bed; I realize I was in second wing where I saw a park in middle where first wing was opposite of mine.

I scratched my head as I could remember the last time I spend together with Kaitou Kid. It was hazy, but one image flashed into mind when I was carried in his arms as I open mouth to ask him before cloth clamped on it and my nostrils; I inhale it in when I drift to sleep.

_'It is Kaitou Kid's fault.'_ My face turned deadpanned when I thought of it. '_Why he didn't want me to talk and avoiding me? What is he afraid of?'_

I lose in thought while I head back to bed and subconsciously lie down with hands cross behind my head, watched the ceiling while questions running in mind.

I didn't have chance to think more the moment the door opened. My name was called again before I know next second; I was crushed in Ran's hug.

"Thank goodness! I'm glad he didn't hurt you when send you here…" she cried in relief. "Please tell me, Conan, if he hurt you… I swear I give him karate if he does."

I shook my head. "He didn't, Ran-nee-chan! I pass out from shock, that's why…"

Part of me died again when I lie to Ran. But she didn't pursue, her soft hands caressed my hair in her hug. I suddenly reminded why I like her in first place; she always is my side whether I am Conan or not. Then I give her my true smile.

I looked at her lips, suddenly remember my dream I have in past when I was with her as Shinichi in Tropical Park, but now I can't fulfilled with body form of child, that day I look forward become further away, as I closed my eyes. I hugged her tight as I feel her warm presence radiated off, with cool comfortable scent.

"Ran-nee-chan? I'm alright, don't worry. Forget Kaitou Kid."

I felt her nodded on my shoulder as she has me in hug and shifted, sat on her lap as I noticed her eyes brimming in tears.

I called her name with suffix but she remained statue in her pose. Then Sonoko interrupted in, unexpectedly.

"Oi brat, did you make her cry?"

"Sonoko! No, he didn't, I was thinking of Shinichi."

Ran braved a smile when she let go of hug.

"Oh, that guy. He never come here and visit brat, I'm sure of it."

Sonoko glanced around as if she expected he was going to show up soon, but little she know I was the one, I was laughing inwardly in my mind.

"Well, brat, get well soon."

She said, ruffled my hair briefly like Kogoro first time has me in his attention at sight; he sometimes ruffled hair as form of greeting.

"I'm alright; I anytime can leave hospital soon. And now too."

"You're sure?" Sonoko asked, and receive my nod in response.

"No, Conan-kun, you still have a bit fever."

"What?" I was caught off guard by hearing Ran's answer. "Since when I have fever?"

"This morning. We've met doctor, a young doctor, told us you have to stay over until it subsided, and we can come to fetch you." Ran explained.

"He's way handsome…"

Sonoko fawned, has her hand clasp together and waved dramatically next to her face.

"But he looked so familiar, he look a bit like Shinichi."

_'Kaitou Kid!'_ I thought then looked at her with my mouth wide opened. And my fists were over my head now hitting as I closed berated eyes with horror.

"What you're doing, Conan?"

They looked at me with questioned look, and I stopped hitting, lowering my fists together.

"Oh, nothing… it's really nothing."

"You sure? Let me check your temperature."

She said with concern, lie on my bed and put her hand on my forehead.

"Really, I'm fine…" I protest.

"Hmm… no fever… that's good news…" Ran stated.

Her eyebrows rise up as she looked at me strangely, but smiled afterwards.

"If the brat alright, he no need to stay at dreadful hospital. We're better off going shopping together since he's recovered…"

Sonoko stated in matter of fact.

"That's great! I don't want to stay here too… Is that doctor already left?"

"He already did." replied she, automatically.

"I'll go and sign hospital discharge document, and we can go home together." Ran gave me a warm smile. "Wait for me here, I'll be back soon."

She then head out with Sonoko left to stay and accompany me, she now sitting on the chair humming to herself.

Fifteen minutes later I was in Ran's arms despite my indignant protest; I was carried and had her neck in sort of hug, I wrapped my arms around her gently. Sonoko wasn't with us as we walked home; she was slightly disappointed to hear Ran's words she wanted me to rest first.

"Ran-nee-chan? How do you know I'm in hospital?" I asked.

"It's Sonoko. She called me earlier to accompany her into hospital, telling me you're there. She told me she receive a note from Kaitou Kid, bring me along to find you. Dad want to come along but he was caught up by Inspector Megure's case so he didn't come." She explained.

"I understand."

I nodded.

Now we nearly reach our home as we came to halt outside.

Earlier we have passed by the café as it was short walk, and hospital was right opposite of our street, near to department store, alongside.

As Ran told happily she taking me up to home my mind was in thoughts, my head spin with many unanswered questions.

Finally I asked when she had her key inserted to open door.

"How you both figure out where Uncle Jirokichi is?"

"At museum? Takagi figured out. He suspected he was in his bedroom, he disappeared after Miwako arrest murderer." She said as the door swung wide, before putting me sit on sofa. "His deduction turn out to be true, he was tied up, and gagged under his bed."

"How big is his bed?"

"I'm not exactly sure... but Sonoko told me it's quite big King's size bed to hide kid to play hide-and-seek. Uncle Jirokichi also able to fit right just nice, she said. Uncle wasn't too happy."

"He's going to replace it soon, with smaller bed." I commented, with a bit of incredulous look. "He's not afraid he will break it in pieces if he lie down?"

"Probably. But it's not impossible. It's because he don't want to take risk if he has to extend safety net. If it happened he has to buy third bed." She said with amusement and slight smile. "But, he made sure it won't happen. He's going to have headache over bed."

"And he'll keep grumbling over it, with many good reasons. He won't stop here since he has not captured Kaitou Kid." I grinned.

At that moment I heard knock on the door, it swung in revealing Kogoro walking in. His eyes looked deadbeat, with weary lines and he yawned, as it can scare one year old away from him with shaking mouth lines.

"Dad, you're back! Everything goes well?"

She approached him.

"I'm still working on it. You've pick up the runt?" he said when he noticed me on sofa. "Elder Jirokichi told me. If everything is alright, I'm off to bed, resting."

"Dad, he's not invisible person."

"Hello, Uncle!"

I greet to him, and I swear he did flicker a smile in half a second but he recomposed back with stern impassive look.

"Brat, stay out of trouble as possible. I can't afford to tell parents you're gone missing, they'll have my head. Understood?"

I nodded with wide smile.

"But you will go off to find Kid even we participating heist?"

I nodded again.

"I guess so and much reaction from you."

I gave him my irritated look.

"Jirokichi going to have conference tonight about incident, you know. I'm betting they were on about heist." He drawled with lighthearted tone.

"They're making plans?"

"It does sounds like it." He said, opened door of his bedroom when reached, "Ah, I'm tired… don't interrupt me, you both, okay? If need me whatsoever, knock on door I'll wake up. Mind you both, I'll grumble; but I need to go to police headquarters meeting Megure for preparations over conference tonight. Don't ask, I don't know much until tomorrow. No following. You got school to attend. If want to know, ask Sonoko Shizuki."


	5. Beginning of twelve heists

**Disclaimer:** I don't own characters as they belong to Gosho. I own plot I create for this story only and new characters I make in story.

**Chapter 5 -** Beginning of twelve heists

It is third day after Kaitou Kid rescue me from museum, I spend rest of day yesterday and this morning contemplating over it, mulling over what possibly the truth is which worth hiding. My concentration has broken when I heard Kobayashi sensei's voice interrupt in, a teacher, now she looked at me sternly with teaching baton pointing black board, her expression look evident to pinpoint.

It was striking pose; I was reminded of her first day with wild kids around, before time I join as Edogowa Conan. I have sudden vision of her vulnerable state when she teaching wild kids. This time was different, she now look naturally as teacher I visualize she would be, and my name called again, she tapped baton on black board I then answer her question I heard earlier.

"What's nine plus nineteen?"

I stopped hesitating but it was convincing that she believed I was just a child.

"Twenty eight."

I give answer.

"Correct answer."

She said but her eyes look contrary, with suspicious look. I return a weak smile.

And class continued on, I avoided gaze which given by my friend, Haibara, who was sitting beside me.

Mathematics was the last subject I have in class, I endlessly put up as they were easy to solve; lunch time was completely torture as I can't eat adult food but only bento (lunch box) packed by Ran, for kid's lunch. But I was kid too.

Now I've learned art of master yawn, as there were times I've yawn on first few days until I got hang of it and did not show much this five months. What's funny was Genta will choose to pick on it as topic if I break tradition, as I planned not to have it happen. It was disastrous if seventeen-year-old being pick on by Genta over my yawn for argument.

After twenty minutes the bell finally rang, within one minute the bag is packed; later I was outside with Detective Boys group of friends.

"It's a record you haven't yawn yet, I'm impressed, Conan." complimented Genta.

"Of course, as detectives we have to learn and hide it in front of culprit." Mitsuhiko said in matter of fact.

"Do you think I should yawn to prove I'm human?" Genta said with curiosity.

"Try it then. If you're human, you also are the crea-ture."

Mitsuhiko's off tone had earned him punch in the shoulder.

"What I mean is human is born flawed as we're born this way!" Mitsuhiko retaliated back.

And beside me was Ayumi, she walked together but stopped when I realize reason. Ran was heading to us as she waved. Greeting us, she join in, answered my unanswered question.

"I'm allowed to go home early today, but I come to pick Conan home. I was excused from school."

"The school allowed? What happened?" I asked.

"Sis Sonoko isn't with you?" Ayumi add in.

"She was resting at hospital. She had a bad fall at school; she has broken leg. Her bag was taken for prank but she fall down on stairs." Ran scowled.

"That's hurt! Whoever did that is bad guy!' gasped Ayumi.

"Can we visit her?"

"You can, she says you can come next time. Now she's sleeping, she'll be alright."

"Thanks!" Ayumi smiled with relief.

"Did a guy push her? Or she didn't watch the stairs?" Mitsuhiko said with concern.

"I'm not really sure, her answer wasn't clear." She then shook her head. "I was planning to ask her again. Shall I accompany you?"

The group nodded except Haibara and I, we were smiling. Ran was also smiling as she was walking beside Haibara.

"Geez, I think she was pushed…" Genta said, with faraway look. "Do you both also think same way?"

"You thought so? Sis Sonoko isn't one type who hurt herself accidentally, but it's hard to say. Conan did fall off stairs before, but he has sprained foot afterwards." Mitsuhiko pointed out.

"It could be other way. She is sleepy and might not want to tell."

"We ask her tomorrow, for answer."

"What do you think, Conan?" Genta asked, looked determinedly at me.

"We can ask Sonoko for her answer." I replied. Genta looked annoyed.

"You really have no thoughts about it." He complained.

"How bad is her injury?" Genta's question headed to Ran.

"It's not serious to stay for two weeks. She'll return home on third day when pain subsided."

"Not serious? That's great! Ayumi, we can bring along get well card for her."

Ayumi was nodding with grin.

But I didn't pay attention to them, only Ran, she look deep in thought as I figured, with possible thoughts she might think of me, as Shinichi.

At that moment my thoughts was interrupted; my cell phone rang. I picked up.

"Hey, Kudou! Just to let ya know um immigrating soon here. For permanency." I watched road we were crossing with incredulous expression, until we were on pavement walking.

"What? You're not kidding."

"You think it's a bad joke? But you got it right. I am coming to Tokyo in next three days. We're going to be neighbor soon!" He then laugh, I swear behind the phone he was likely to wink, with this mental image.

"Okay, I see you soon! I got to pack in my swimming trunk. I can't confuse note with them as it was sent by Kaitou Kid. Bye bye!"

_'That is a bad joke.'_ I thought. _'Note by Kaitou Kid? What's that about? It doesn't made sense, let's not think about it.'_

"Conan, who is calling you?" Ayumi asked.

"Um, no one in particular. It's brother Heiji calling in to check on me."

"It's him? I wonder how is he this few days." She said with light hearted tone.

"He's good. When I talk to him I think he wants to go to beach." I said, smirked.

"He likes to go to beach? I want to go one day to see what he's like with swimming trunk!" she said excitedly.

I held back laughter.

"Well, I've reach home. I see you both tomorrow." I smiled at them, before saying goodbye.

After Ran and I bid farewell to friends we reach home.

"Conan, in next two hours you have to come down for dinner, okay?"

"Okay!" I replied, and headed to bedroom where I shared with Kogoro.

Then I pulled out a cassette recorder from his bed under, the one I record with my special gadget I have on my body. My spectacles wasn't ordinary as I can record conversations into cassette, and I had not sleep during midnight as I was listening in, in the hall quietly when it's dark.

I had noticed Haibara was conservative around me earlier, she was observing me since we walk out of school. Unlike friends she was quiet and speak less much around stranger, we accustomed to her strangeness but mostly talkative with me around. Her situation is like mine, but different circumstances as it were pledge of withdrawal from Black Organization; she took poison to betray them.

I learnt of it when I visit Agasa one night, an inventor and scientist, he was the one who picked up Haibara and kept her as his adopted child. Her news being involved with Black Organization had not reached to Heiji's ears but he figured out she also taken it;he avoided the topic with her when he was around me or group either. Black Organization did not know of her existence as child, but as Sherry who betray them by turning missing.

Haibara and I lie low, I took reside at Mouri's residence as Heiji know. But when we were not on the case I either focused on Kaitou Kid's case, solving riddle and figure out where he hide and appeared around the site and nearby building.

And last night I did not succeed to tail Kogoro as I was found out by Shiratori, a police inspector. Instead, I put small microphone on his back sticking. However I did not linger around as I return home with cassette recorder in hand while recording. Their discussion over Kaitou Kid case has recorded, and learn Jirokichi planning for heists countdown after endless tries in past, decided to aim for twelve heists catching Kaitou Kid.

"….. if this hasn't happen, I still able to catch Kaitou Kid. Now I owe him after he rescue Conan, and don't know who we are up against, the bomber, it has reach public's ears about my failure and pinpointing my fault for not taking care child!"

Jirokichi's voice re-played in cassette recorder as I listen in when realized bomb case has affected him.

"But if he's not the bomber, who did it?" Megure asked.

I did not continue listening as I clicked the button 'stop'. However I couldn't help losing myself in thought as it was good question which let me think of it: _I will figure out who is responsible for bomb in first heist._


End file.
